Hetalia Hogwarts (APH Fanfic with OCs)
by Xarline Kirkland
Summary: Alisa and her best friends were invited to join a school called Hetalia Hogwarts, a school that only allows magical creatures and magicians to enter campus. But what happens when they actually meet the whole world there? But that's not all! What if they actually had special abilities that brought them closer to their destined soul mate? Will it result in happy endings for everyone?
1. The Beginning of Magic School

First of all, HIIIII! Just so you know, this isn't the normal Hetalia Hogwarts AU. I based it off the dream, so there won't be any Gryffindor Slytherin stuff like that. I'm trying my best to fix my grammar back from two years ago, so sorry if it's really short and grammatically wrong for the first few chapters. _

* * *

Alisa's POV Today is our first day at Magic School. Me and my best friends all got scholarships to this school. I haven't seen them, but I'll probably see them later. When I entered the campus, I was amazed because it was so beautiful inside! The fairy garden had so many flowers I have never seen before. I texted my friends because they were taking long. Suddenly someone grabbed my phone and put it in their pocket. It was the tour guide. "I'm sorry, you can't use your phone right now," she said. I apologized and just stayed in line.

Before we could start, we needed new clothes. The clothes they sell were magical. They can protect the wearer from harm. There was only one problem. The only way to get to the clothing department was to swing on a rope. It was pretty scary because we might fall. Fortunately, the tour guide explained that if we do fall, we would land on jelly. We looked to see it was true. So we all swung and most of us made it the first time.

After I chose my clothes, the guide told us to wear our new clothes immediately. She gave us each our own backpacks, but we had different colours. The tour guide mentioned that the colour of your bag represents your section. Since mine was black, I belonged in the Dark Kingdom. In this school, the sections are called kingdoms. Each section had their own castle. I explored the Dark Kingdom castle and saw that it was full of black magic. I wasn't really scared. Sometimes I even loved black magic because my favorite character in Hetalia practices black magic. He is England, or Arthur Kirkland. Unfortunately, I heard me and my friends were in different sections, so we were pretty far apart. My friend Sunniva was in the Water Kingdom. Marisa was in the Flame Kingdom, Lillith and Jahna were in the Nature Kingdom, Sofie in the Light Kingdom, and Anna in the Void Kingdom. I don't really know the difference between Dark and Void...


	2. The Hassle of Getting Books

"Hey, Alisa!" Sofie said after putting her stuff in her dorm. I waved back at her and held her hand. "So, you're also gonna get your books?" I asked. "Yeah, I forgot to get them a while ago because I was so excited to see you!" We both laughed and high-fived. It was pretty dark and scary walking in the hallways at night. The principal told us that if we don't get our books today, they would burn all the books that were not picked up by their rightful owners. Every book is unique. The book has spells that only the user can do.

"Uh oh," I said. Sofie gave me a confused look. "What do you mean, 'Uh oh'?" I looked around. "I think we're lost," I finally said. She basically started ranting about 'using a map' and 'being more responsible'. I managed to make her calm down, and we tried looking for the office. We saw this door at the end of the hallway. We opened it and found steps. We walked up the stairs and saw all the offices there. While looking for the principal's office, we heard footsteps. While being cautious, we looked around Suddenly, a creature attacked us! We were assuming it was some sort of Flame dragon since it breathes fire. We didn't know what to do because we were new students. It was about to roast us alive when a beam shot from somewhere.

We looked to the place where it came from, and there he was. He looked like a Senior. He had gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. The dragon got scared and escaped. We were both shocked by what happened. "Hey. Students aren't supposed to roam around the campus around the middle of the night. You were lucky it was just a baby Flame dragon," the guy said. "Baby?!" Sofie and I said in unison. He nodded. We explained why we were roaming around. He believed us and guided us safely to the principal's office.

"Thanks, um...?" "Oh, my name's Nathan. And, you're welcome." We smiled at each other and he went back to his dorm. We asked the principal for our spell books and left. She was nicer than we expected. "I'm glad the people here are so nice..." Sofie said. said. I nodded and thought about Nathan. He was so handsome. Sofie looked at me and laughed. "W-what?!" I asked her. "You like him!" she whispered. I blushed furiously and shook my head furiously. "Nuh-uh!" I kept denying it. She just kept laughing. We went back to our dorms and laid down on our beds. Each room had 3-4 students. I was with Marisa, Sunniva, and Anna. Sofie, Lillith and Jahna were in the room beside ours. We said our good nights and went to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day.


	3. First Day of Classes

Alisa's POV

Okay, today is the first day I'm going to attend class. I was scared who my classmates would be. I walked in and all the students looked at me. They looked like they didn't really care... So I looked for a vacant seat and put my stuff there. "Hi there!" A voice caught my attention. It was my seatmate. I smiled and sat down. "Hi. My name's Alisa," I said. "Hi Alisa! I'm P-Maria!" She looked a bit nervous. She looked a bit familiar... I just ignored it and shook her hand. "So, what country are you from? You certainly don't look British," Maria asked. Actually, she wasn't either. "I come from the Philippines," I replied. She looked really happy. "Really?! Me, too!" I grinned. We both laughed and talked until someone said "The teacher is coming!" Maria looked pissed and muttered under her breath. It was too soft for me to hear.

The teacher entered and put his stuff on the table. My jaw dropped. "B-Britain?!" I shouted, causing everyone to look at me. Maria and the teacher looked really shocked. They pulled me out of the classroom and started questioning me. "H-how did you know my country name?" He looked at me surprised. I laughed and said, "Well, you are my fave character in Hetalia." He had a confused expression. "What do you mean?" Maria asked me. "Hetalia is an anime show wherein the countries are personified," I said cheerfully. They looked at each other and back to me. "Hmm.. ah!" I said while looking at Maria, "You're definitely Philippines!" She smiled. "Alright, we'll continue this conversation during lunch. Don't talk about this to anyone, alright, Alisa?" Britain said. This time I was shocked. "Hey! How did you know my name?" I asked. "Of course, you're one of the students who got a scholarship here because you did magic without proper training!" Britain said. I winked at him. "Haha of course!" Maria just giggled. "Teehee, you guys are like lovers!" Me and Britain blushed. "What the heck, Maria?!" I said. "Okay, meet me lunch at the fairy garden?" We both agreed and went back to the classroom.

"Ooh! Looks like someone's in trouble!" someone shouted from the class. I gave him a death glare. "Okay, be quiet, class. She's not in trouble. She's really special," Britain explained and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down. Britain is teaching black magic, one of my specialties. All we did were simple summoning spells, which even Britain barely mastered. He kept summoning Russia! The period ended with a pissed Britain and the students laughing like crazy. The next few periods also shocked me since Romania was the Alchemy teacher, Combat Training was being led by Germany, the White Magic teacher was Italy and Magical Creature Taming was led by Spain and Romano.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting with my friends, Sofie and Anna. They were the only ones available since the others still had classes. We talked about what happened in class. Sofie mentioned that her teacher looked a lot like America. Maybe she just thought of it as a coincidence. Even though I knew it was really them, I couldn't tell them. It made me feel really guilty because friends aren't supposed to keep secrets. While we were talking, Maria came to pick me up. "Alisa, let's go." I stood up and said goodbye to my friends. Me and Maria went to the fairy garden. England was there waiting for us while talking to his Flying Mint Bunny. "Hello, Artie. Hello, FMB," I said. "Hello Alisa, Maria," Britain said. After our greetings, Britain told us to follow him. He led us to a conference room. I was guessing most of the countries were there. I was correct. I can hear them argue.

Britain opened the door and complete silence took over the room. All the countries looked at me. "Ohonhonhon~ who is this pretty young lady you brought here, Arthur?" Judging from his laugh, that was probably France. "Bonjour, France," I said. They all looked shocked. Germany started talking. "How does she..?" I smiled. "Guten Tag, Germany~" "She found out because of an anime... Hetalia, was it?" Britain said. I nodded. "Ve~ so will she be hanging out with us from now on?" Italy asked. "Well, maybe sometimes..." I said. "What are you talking about? Won't be with us everyday?" Britain asked. I shook my head. "I want to hang out with my besties, okay, guys?" "Aww come on dude just ditch them!" America said. I pouted. "Why the heck would I do that?! I love them!" I exclaimed.

Britain sighed. "But... now that you know we exist..." I looked at him with a poker face. Suddenly I remembered. "Wait. How about four of my friends? They also know about Hetalia..." They all gasped. They asked me what section they belonged to. After that, they told me to keep this a secret and they would take me somewhere for a few days. "What?! But what about school?!" I shouted. "Don't worry, aru. You have a special permit to leave when needed." China explained. I sighed. They mentioned since I knew their secret, I have to be their servant until I die. Well actually I already knew since I've read it from fanfics. I had to choose who I wanted to serve, and I chose England! He could use the help since he was busier than ever since the magic school needed so much paperwork. Plus he's hot and British~ =w= Before I could serve him, I had to learn a few rules and regulations. I also had to train to protect myself, even without magic. I also need to learn how to gather information on the enemy without getting caught.

It was harder than I expected...


	4. Magic Training or Flirt Session? (Pt 1)

Sunniva's POV

"What? Alisa's on a special trip? Why?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. "Yes, she was chosen to do a special task. Please inform her other friends so they won't worry," Mr. Honda said. I thanked him for telling me although I couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar. His name also makes me laugh since Honda is the last name of Japan from Hetalia. But it's impossible; it's probably just a coincidence. I texted the news to them and told Marisa to meet up with me at lunch. We still had a few more hours before lunch so we had to wait.

Suddenly, an announcement was made. They were calling me, Marisa, Anna, and Lilith. I wondered if we were in trouble.. After eating lunch, we were supposed to go to an assigned classroom. Marisa and I had to go to the Special Magic Room, while Anna had to go to the Music Room. When we arrived, we saw students practicing complex looking magic.

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair wearing a dark blue sailor uniform and a cross clip greeted us. Oh my God... it couldn't be... Norge?! Marisa was laughing her ass off because she says that I like him. Since I keep denying it, she (and my other friends) call me a tsundere. It always pisses me off! "Excuse me, but we can't waste time," he said. We apologized and explained. "W-we're so sorry.. You just look a lot like Norway from Hetalia, sir.." I said. He looked a bit emotionless, too. "Alright. I will talk to both of you later," he said. We were both embarrassed. Uh oh. "It's your fault, Carriedo!" I said to Marisa. She looked offended. "How dare you call me Carriedo! Look, Sunniva 'Bondevik', I didn't do it on purpose!" I blushed. How dare she?! We both got pissed off and started ignoring each other.

So Mr. Norway told us why we were to go here. "This school is where certain people will be able to bring out their full potential in magic," he explained, "But some students are even more special: they possess a kind of kinesis. I saw that spark in both of you. You two look like you possess the same kinesis as me: Hydrokinesis." Marisa and I had a confused look. "What's hydrokinesis?" I asked. "Hydrokinesis is the power to control water with your mind. With proper training, you will be able to use it properly," he said. Training was hard. Marisa and I had to help each other. But after our conversation a few minutes ago, no way, Josè~ Why would I help a Spain-loving bastard like her? Hmph.

- After a few minutes of practice~

Mr. Norway probably found out that we argued a little. He called another teacher to help Marisa. I had to stay with him. I was a little uncomfortable, since I was alone. In a room. With Norway. I was glad none of my friends were there since they would just tease me. Endlessly. I still couldn't do hydrokinesis, no matter how hard I tried ! It was just too hard! Suddenly, Norway held my hands. It made me stiffen. "Just relax your whole body and take a deep breath," he said. I did what he told me to do and relaxed. I tried to control the water again, and this time, it worked! I made it rise high enough to drink. I licked some of it and drank the rest. I must have been stupid to look at because I forgot Norway was behind me. He laughed and whispered into my ear, "Hey, you're pretty good at this." It made me stiffen again and made me lose control of the water. I accidentally splashed water on his face. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, sir!" I said quickly. He smiled and used more water to splash me. I gasped. "You started it," he said. I raised an eyebrow splashed him again. Soon enough, it became a water war.

We used so much water that it was enough to make me slip. Talk about embarrassing! He stuck out his hand and tried helping me up. "Let's go change before we get sick." I nodded and tried to stand up but fell again. "Are you alright?!" He asked. "Oww..." I said, holding my ankle. He tried touching it but made me flinch. "Did you... sprain your ankle?" he asked. I nodded with some tears in my eyes. He sighed and carried me bridal style to the clinic. I was blushing like crazy. He did his best to comfort me on the way. He laid me down carefully on the bed and went out to get some clothes. The nurse wrapped my foot with bandages and told me to take it easy for a few days. Norway came back with new clothes. "Here, I didn't want you to get sick." He handed me the clothes. "U-ummm... Thank you so much, sir..." I said, looking down at the floor. He chuckled. "Just call me Lukas." My head jerked up, surprised. He winked at me and put finger over his lips. He probably meant to keep it a secret. I nodded. He gave me food and said, "You haven't eaten lunch yet, right?" I smiled and ate with him. After eating, I went back to my dorm since I didn't have anymore subjects. He went back to his office to finish some paperwork.

When I went to my room, no one was there yet. They probably still have classes, I thought. I plopped down on my bed and thought about everything that happened to me. I smiled and tweeted:

Philippinestan:

I had a great day today! I think I just met my special someone... The Way I Loved You #np I locked my phone, charged it and went to bed. Magic was always so tiring...


	5. Magic Training or Flirt Session? (Pt 2)

Marisa's POV

I'm glad Sunniva and I were separated. We needed space from each other. Norway gave me a new instructor. My new instructor was so happy-go-lucky that it was pretty annoying. He had brown hair and forest green eyes. OH. MY. GOD it couldn't be... Spain?! "Hola, chica! You must be Marisa!" He said. "My name is Antonio. Nice to meet you!" I was really surprised. "Y-You... Spain?!" I shouted. He grinned. "Muy bien, chica!" He said and kissed my cheeks. That made me blush. "What was that for?!" I snapped. He laughed. "Anyways, let's continue with your practice!" He said. So we did. No progress. I sighed. "Spaaaaiiinnn! I'm really hungry!" He chuckled. "Alright, I have a deal for you." He said. "What deal?" I asked. "If you finish practice, I'll let you eat. If you don't, then I won't let you touch any food." I gulped. "Ugh. fine. Its a deal, idiot" We shook hands and I continued. "It's too hard! Spain, I'm hungry!" I complained. "Oh come on, chica. You can do it. Or else.." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?" I said. I looked at him. He had a crazy smile. He looked a bit scary. "Or else... I'll chop you up and feed you to piranhas." Okay now he looked really scary. And I was so hungry! Because I was so scared of Spain, I did all I could to make the water at least ripple. It finally did! I sighed. I was relieved to finally do it. Suddenly, I felt someone hug me. "Good job, Marisa! I knew you could do it!" He said. My jaw dropped. "You were pretending?!" He laughed. "You should have seen your face!" He was laughing his ass off. "I hate you so much, idiot!" I said. He chuckled. "At least you were able to do it, right?" He said. I softened. "Yeah..." I felt my world spinning. I blacked out.

Spain's POV

"M-Marisa!" She collapsed. I caught her and carried her to my room. I put her down gently on my bed and went to the kitchen. "Maybe she just fainted because she was hungry..." I decided to make her churros and hot chocolate. She will love my cooking!

Marisa's POV

I woke up to the smell of churros. I tried standing up. I looked around. "This isn't my room..." I said. "Its mine, señorita!" Spain said. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. "I just felt dizzy earlier." He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. Let's eat!" I laughed and agreed. He was feeding me the churros. I blushed. I tried biting it when Spain took it away. "Hey!" I said. He just laughed. "Fusosososo~ You look just like a baby!" He said. I furiously blushed. "Idiot!" I playfully punched him. He gave me hot chocolate, my favorite! When I drank it, I felt a bit dizzy but I ignored it. We washed the dishes together and cleaned up the mess we made. "Thanks for taking care of me, Spain. I'll be leaving now. Bye!" I said. I was about to leave when Spain grabbed my hand. "Wait!" He said. I gave him a confused look. "Huh? What is it?" "Since I took care of you, you have to do something in return," he said. I sighed. I was afraid he would say that. "Alright. What do you want in return?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I want you." I gulped. "What do you mean?" His innocent smile suddenly turned lustful. He grabbed me and pinned me on his bed and started kissing me. I tried pulling away but he was too strong. I can't believe I'm about to lose my virginity! I looked at him with fearful eyes. He stopped kissing and told me: "Te amo, Marisa." I looked at his forest green eyes. It wasn't really lustful. It was pure love. I softened. "Spain..." I started kissing him, my hand running through his silky brown hair. He made the kiss last longer and more passionate. He bit my lower lip. I denied him and he looked a little hurt. 'I won't let you in that easily' I thought. That's when he touched my core. I was shocked and he took that chance to slip into my mouth. He was exploring when I tried fighting him. Our tongues intertwined and we pulled away for some air. "Playing hard to get, mi amore?" he said. I smirked. "I'm not stupid to just lose my virginity." He started to kiss my neck, biting softly, moving down to my chest. I tried hiding my moan but apparently he heard it because he smirked. He groped my breasts. I gasped, a moan escaping from my mouth. I tried pushing him away, but he was just too strong. "You know you want to," He said. "Idiot." I replied, unbuttoning his shirt. He chuckled. While he was kissing me, he tried unstrapping my bra. I managed to unzip his pants too. He took them off and said, "I want to try something." I was confused. "Eh? What?" He slipped on a condom and he gave me birth control. "What's up with this?" I asked. "We don't want news to spread, don't we?" He said. After that he put his thing into me and started thrusting. "S-Spain..." I moaned. "It hurts..." "Don't worry, chica. It will be over soon.." He kept thrusting and thrusting and I kept moaning until we reached our climax. And finally he collapsed on me. "You're so good at this." I panted. He smiled. Eventually I fell asleep with him on top of me...

Spain's POV

She fell asleep. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled, caressing her cheek. -Flashback- "Oi! Gilbert!" I called him. "Kesesesese~ Guten tag, Antonio!" He said. "Oi, have you seen the cute new student?" I asked. He laughed. "Ooh~ which new student?" "Her name is Marisa." I said. He looked like he was about to puke. "Her?! She is so unawesome!" Prussia said. I ignored his comment and tried to talk to her. Every time I try to approach her she always walks away from me. Prussia laughed. "See? She is not the awesome type!" "I will make her fall in love with me." I said. So I approached England for help. "Oi~ England!" I called. "Spain? I didn't expect you to come here." He said, raising his caterpillar brows. "Well, I needed help..." I said. "About?" "Making a girl fall in love with me..." I said while scratching my head. He laughed. "Ah~ So you found a girl that doesn't fall for your charms?" I nodded a bit. "Can you make me a love potion?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Well... If it's a potion you want, ask Romania for help. Making potions is his specialty." I nodded and went to Romania. He gave me a love potion. "Remember: It will only last for half a day." He said. I thanked him and left. -Another Flashback- Good. Marisa is still unconscious. "I'm sorry I have to do this..." I said as I poured the potion into her drink...

The next day!

Marisa's POV

Ugh. My head hurts. I don't remember exactly what happened last night. Then I noticed the naked Spanish man on top of me! I looked at myself. Oh my God I'm naked! I got my clothes quickly and dressed up. Then Spain woke up. "Marisa? Where are you going?" He asked. I had tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying?!" I didn't respond. I quickly left without saying a word. "Marisa..!" he said. He quickly got dressed and ran after me. "H-Hey, Marisa!" he called. I ran faster and faster and finally I reached my dorm. I jumped into my bed, hugged my knees, and cried. A few minutes later, Sunniva arrived in my dorm. "Marisa! Why are you crying?" Sunniva said. I didn't talk to her, I was too hurt.

Spain's POV

Idiot. I'm such an idiot. Now, she hates me. I sighed and walked back to my room. "Spain.. What did you do to Marisa?" a voice called. I turned around. It was England. I sighed and told him the whole story.


	6. Magic Training or Flirt Session? (Pt 3)

Anna's POV

No fair! Why does Marisa and Sunniva get to be together?! Hmph. I made my way to the Music Room. When I got there, I was so surprised to find out who was inside. "Ah, jou must be miss.. Anna, if I'm not mistaken." The teacher said. He had jet black hair and a cowlick at the left side of his head. He had violet eyes and he wore glasses and he had a mole below his lower lip. He looked really high-class... Just like..Austria? "Um.. Hello, sir." I greeted. "I'm Roderich. Better known as Austria to you." My eyes widen. I was right! "So, you're Austria! But.. How did you know my name...?" I asked, entering the room. "Oh, Miss Alisa already informed us about jou girls." He replied, sipping on his cup of tea.

"Then, is Alisa on a trip because she was the first to find out?" I asked. Austria nodded. "She vent to train vith Scotland and England. She needs to learn a lot of things to be able to serve us." he said. "Serve? If she's serving England, why don't we need to serve?" "Oh, unlike Alisa, jou vill serve in a different way. Jou vill master your special kinesis to be able to fight evil vith us, or so I heard." Austria said. I had a confused look on my face. "But, why does Alisa need to go to Scotland if she can just train here?" Austria sighed. "I don't really know vith England. Zhere must be a good reason" I nodded.

"Alright, let's begin your training." Austria said, standing up. "Wait." Austria turned around. "Yes?" "Well, I don't know what my special kinesis is.." I said. "Oh, how silly of me to forget. Your special kinesis is Audiokinesis, zhe power to create and modify sound and sound waves. Jou can either mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well as warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound." he said. "Wow." I said. "Alright, let's start vith zhe basics." Austria said. "Let's create a sound wave". "A sound wave?" I said. "Yes, in order to use audiokinensis, jou should create a sound wave." He said.

Austria's POV

"Here's how jou do it, imagine how big your sound wave vill be, put all your energy in it, zhen step forward and blast." I said, holding her hands from her back. I felt her flinch a bit. "Is zhere something wrong?" "A-Aha! There's nothing wrong!" she said, smiling. I smiled. "Alright, now do it, start from small to big." I said, letting go of her hands. She nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened it, she stepped forward then created a medium sound wave which is powerful enough to break the glass bubble in front of her. "Yes!" she said. "Good job, Anna." I said. Anna blushed blissfully. "T-Thank you." she said quietly, fixing her glasses. "Now, let's practice creating multiple sound waves using your voice. After eating lunch." I said. She giggled. I pushed my glasses back and walked out the door, Anna already outside. I followed her and soon enough, we've arrived at the cafe. I bought her food and we ate together, talking in between.

Anna's POV

We had a great time. After eating lunch, we went back to the Music room and continued training. All the singing was making my throat hurt, and I hoped my voice cracking wasn't obvious. In the middle of the session, Austria murmured, "Jou have a very beautiful voice..." I looked at him and he looked surprised. He probably didn't mean for me to hear. "Do you mean it?" I asked him slowly, a blush covering my face. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Austria cleared his throat. "Vell, ve better keep practicing," he said, "Zhe time is almost up." I nodded, a bit sad he didn't tell me if he meant it. I pushed it aside and continued training. Since that incident, the session was rather... awkward. "J-jou know, maybe jou could a-accompany me when Ich play zhe piano sometime..." Austria stuttered. I blushed. "Huh? What do mean?" I asked. "V-vell, you really have a beautiful voice, Anna..." He said. "W-what? S-so... you meant it?" My face was as red as a tomato! He nodded, looking really shy. "A-alright, I would love to accompany you." He looked really happy when I said that. "Vell, it's getting late." Austria let me go with a soft "you're dismissed" and I got out of there.

I headed back to the dorms to see Sunniva sleeping like a rock. Magic really did tire people out..


	7. Zhe Awesome Surprise!

Marisa's POV

Well, today, I don't have any classes so I'm planning to meet up with Alisa and the others. We're gonna hang out today since we don't really go to the same class. We plan on going to the park! "Oi, Marisa, over here!" Alisa shouted. I ran to them and said hi. "So, which way to the park?" I asked. There was awkward silence. "...Idk..." Alisa said. "What?!" Sunniva, Lilith, Jahna, Sofie and Anna looked away or whistled. I facepalmed. "Wow... alright let's look for the park..." I said. So we started looking for the park. This place was so big!

~A few minutes later~

"Finally! The park!" I said. So we decided to chill. We stayed in Starbucks for awhile. I ordered a Twix frappe and it was amazing! We talked for awhile about our love life. Alisa mentioned she was gonna stay single. We all had a good laugh. After Starbucks, we went to go skating at a nearby roller skating rink. We were a bit new to roller skating so, we tried to keep our balance. I gave up and went outside of the rink and sat down at a bench. the others were at the snack bar or getting their roller skates. Alisa tried skating but, she tripped. Luckily, England was there and caught her in time. He helped her up and teaches her how to skate, holding her hand from behind. Sunniva stood at the side of the rink then Norway went to her side and both of them skated in the rink. I smiled.

"Guten Tag, Marisa." A voice said. I turned around. It was Prussia. "Guten Tag." I said. Prussia went in front of me, blocking the view with his black t-shirt. "Let's go skating, ja?" He said, offering his hand. "I'm not that good at skating. Sorry..." I said, walking away from him. He smirked and grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the rink. Since I was wearing my roller skates, I couldn't get away. "I'm not letting jou go that easily," Prussia said. "HEYYY! LET ME GO, DAMNIT!" I said, trying to free myself. "No. I don't want." Prussia said. He pushed me into the middle of the rink, freaking me out since, he pushed me from in front. I felt someone catch me from behind. I looked up. It was... "SPAIN?!" I said, trying to maintain my balance after he let me go.

"Need help, mi amore?" He said. "I AM NOT YOUR AMORE!" I said. Prussia went in between me and Spain. "If jou vould excuse me and Marisa, we have to get going." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me away from Spain. "I thought she wasn't your type?." Spain said, grabbing my free hand. Prussia glared at the Spaniard. "Can't I spend a bit of time with her?" the albino asked and dragged me away from him. Whenever I would read fanfics and watch anime, things like these would look so cute, but now that it's currently happening to me... it feels so damn awkward. But, then I remembered what happened between me and Spain. I tried to get away from him, and instead I bumped into Prussia. "See? She prefers me, Antonio, so back off." Prussia said and hugged me, making me blush like a tomato. "Marisa...?" Spain tried to get a hold of me but I flung his hand away. "Get away from me you bastardo!" I shouted at him. Spain frowned, and looked down. "Look, I'm sorry I did that but-" "But what?!" I cut him off. "Saying 'sorry' won't fix anything, Spain. You can't turn back time..." I said one last time and turned my back on him. As much as I like him, he was such a jerk to me. I would never forgive him for what he did to me, because he stole it, and it can longer be returned. I was waiting for Prussia, when he did something so unexpected. He punched Spain in the face. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" I said and tried to stop him. "Let me go Marisa! This guy was such a bastard and he needs to be punished!" He said and tried to beat up Spain, and all I could do was watch, for they were too strong.

Luckily, the others noticed what was happening and they managed to separate the two men from fighting. "You guys! You can't just fight in public! Besides, WHY would you fight?!" Jahna said and pouted. "Exactly. Will you two gits explain what started this bloody fight?" England said and crossed him arms. They both looked away, and I just sighed. Alisa must have noticed me, because she approached me and whispered, "Are you alright? What happened here?" I looked at her with sad eyes and just told her, "I'll explain everything later, when we're alone." She nodded and decided to beat the crap out of them for not showing good manners in front of a lady.


	8. A Complicated But Sweet Friendship

3rd Person POV

Just like they promised, Alisa and Marisa decided to have "the talk" when they were finally alone. Jahna, Sofie and Lilith were staying in the other dorm to give them some privacy. They made sure to make themselves comfortable before they started. "Alright, tell me what happened." Alisa said as she plopped down on the bed. Marisa took a deep breath, then she started talking. "It all started the day you left for Scotland to train. Me, Sunniva, and bunch of other people were asked to step out of class for a discussion. We were told that we were chosen to be special trainees for a certain field of kinesis, and we were going to be assigned to one mentor per student." She paused for a moment to let Alisa catch up. When Alisa was ready, she nodded her head which meant for Marisa to continue. "Well, Spain became my mentor..." She bit her lip nervously. Alisa's eyes sparkled and she said, "Ooh~ Shipping time~" She said and laughed. Marisa scoffed and hit Alisa in the head, but it wasn't too hard. "I'm trying to tell a story here..." She said. Alisa grinned and apologize. "Alright, continue." Marisa inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Well, some things happened..." That was all she needed to say, because Alisa was green-minded enough to know what that meant.

"B-but..." Alisa was so speechless. The joking smile on her face disappeared when she heard of this. "It wasn't on purpose, okay? Antonio drugged me!" Marisa explained and blushed. Alisa sighed. "Dude! You're only frickin 17 for goodness sake, and he's more than a thousand years old! Addition to that, he is a damn playboy, Marisa! What if you get AIDS or something?!" She said and huffed. Marisa looked down. "Look, I know you're just worried about me, and I appreciate it, but you don't have to act like you're my mother, you know." Marisa said, and Alisa pouted at the comment. "I'm not that old~!" She whined. "It's just that, just because I do something wrong doesn't mean you can keep nagging at me all day and all night!" Marisa started to raise her voice. Alisa seemed pretty offended by what the other girl said. "I-" "No! I will not deal with your childish nonsense any longer! I know I'm dumb and you're smart. You're popular because you have such a colourful personality, while I just stay in the shadows.

I get it, Alisa; you're perfect and I'm not. Don't you get it? We're exact opposites, and it's affecting our friendship way too much..." Marisa huffed and locked eyes with Alisa. "I think it's about time we ended this friendship." She finally said and left room without saying another word to Alisa, who was sitting on the bed, still processing what had just happened. Alisa was lying down, reflecting on her life and her relationship with others. 'Am I really that selfish...?' She thought to herself. 'I guess I wasn't a very good friend to them lately...' She sighed, and decided on one thing. She needed to fix this; she was supposed to help Marisa, but instead she just hurt her feelings even more. Now she felt determined to fix everything.

She got her phone and called Sunniva, Jahna, Lilith, and Sofie. "Guys, meet me in the cafeteria. I need help with something." She said and ran all the way to the cafe, passing by England (with a surprised face), Austria and Anna (were they dating?!), and Spain. She gave him a piercing glare, which he gave back a horrified looking face. 'That bastard...' A few minutes have passed, and Alisa was just sitting somewhere near the mocktail stand, drinking a Fruitini mocktail. She was playing HetaMon in her phone when she finally saw the others. Lilith was slurping on an orange soda, when she asked, "So, what did you need help with?" Alisa scratched the back of her head. "Well... I need you to help me get back together with Marisa." She said and immediately sipped her mocktail. "Okay! Wait- YOU TWO WERE DATING?!" Jahna shouted more than asked, getting the attention of some of the staff. Lilith and Alisa almost spit out their drinks. Alisa in particular, choked. "Dude, I think she meant it in a friendship sort of way." Sunniva said, holding back a laugh. "What's your plan and how can we help?" Sofie asked. "Well~ I thought of something, but it's going to need lots of cooperation from the school staff. And we need to ask the principal first if we can do it. You guys up for it?" Alisa asked. They all nodded and Alisa started telling them the plan. "Alright, here's how it goes..."

~After explanation~

"Wow! I'm so excited! I hope Marisa would like your surprise!" Jahna said and brofisted Alisa. "Let's just hope the principal would actually allow us to do it." Sunniva said and smiled. "Alright! Let's all work hard on this, okay? Full effort!" Alisa said. ~A week later ~ Marisa waited in the school garden. She got a text from Lilith earlier that says:

Hey dude, I need your help with something. I'll meet you at the fairy garden~

P.S. If you help me I'll treat you to a nice Cotton Candy Frappe and Blueberry Cheesecake.

'Omfg, this girl REALLY owes me for this...' She thought to herself. They all knew not to disturb her when in a bad mood, so it must be really important if they were risking their lives and her humanity. She walked to the fairy garden and noticed something. 'Where the hell are the fairies?' She asked herself. She looked around to see if they were just hiding, but she saw nothing. She sighed. A few minutes later, Lilith arrived with a bouquet of red and white roses. "Sorry for the delay, Marisa!" She said apologetically. "Whatever, why did you call me here?" She asked. Lilith just gave her a smile, acting all innocent. Then, out of nowhere, all the fairies that were in charge of protecting the campus swarmed around her then flew into the air spelling something that seemed to shock Marisa. "What the..."

A letter made by Alisa was formed using the fairies' magic.

_Marisa, look. I am so sorry for acting like such a jerk. I didn't even consider your feelings when we were talking, I know I can be too stubborn and childish at times, and I guess I was just too pissed off that time, because I couldn't do anything at the time you needed me the most. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I don't want our friendship to end... _

Then, the fairies started playing music. It seems it was a recording made by Alisa. Alisa loved composing songs, and Marisa didn't expect her to compose one just to forgive her.

_ Hear me, Hear me when I say,_

_ I'll always be here for you. _

_Somehow, we'll find a way,_

_ To keep things the way they are._

_ Never think that we can't do it! _

_Never say that we're too complicated! _

_Hear me, Hear me when I say, _

_I'll be with you till the end of time. _

Marisa smiled when the song ended. "You planned this with Alisa?" She asked Lilith. Lilith nodded and replied, "Well, you know her, she's weird." They both laughed and let the fairies go back to their rightful places before they got into trouble. "Why didn't Alisa come sing it to me personally? That would've been so much better." Marisa asked. Lilith frowned. "Well, she went back to Scotland this morning." She replied. Marisa sighed. "Well, she just can't fxcking wait, oh well."

Marisa said and the two of them met with Jahna and the others. "So, how did you like your surprise?" Jahna asked. The others couldn't go because they had classes, so they just helped with phase 1 of Alisa's plan. (The part when they gathered all the fairies and recorded the song) "Not bad." Marisa replied while putting cheese powder inside a cup filled with iced tea. She added soy sauce, milk tea, biscuits, England's scones, chicken nuggets, and waffles. "Oh my gosh, the dinkledurglord has returned~" Jahna said and everybody laughed. "One cup of durgs a day keeps the bxtches away." Anna said. They continued adding more foods and liquids until they couldn't handle the disgusting smell anymore. "Hey guys, remember how we used to pay Alisa 20 bucks just so that she would drink this?" Jahna asked. Once again, everybody laughed and tried thinking of all their fun memories in the past. Then something random popped into Marisa's head. 'I wonder what Alisa is doing in Scotland…'

* * *

Yes, I seriously wrote a song, but I don't think I'm as outgoing as Alisa to actually sing it to her XD In real life, Me and Marisa are frenemies.


	9. Scottish Torture

Third Person POV

Alisa has finally returned to Scotland, where Allistor was waiting for her at the airport. "Hey, Alisa! So, by any chance did you do anything for training?" He asked. "Allistor please, there's a reason why it's called REST DAY." She said and laughed. "Although I did practice a few stunts and stuff... I just don't want that to happen again." She said and sighed.

Flashback~

"Wow~ This is the first time I've been to Scotland!" Alisa said in awe and looked around, taking pictures of practically everything in her phone. Arthur sighed and said, "We're not here to go sightseeing, we're here for your training." Alisa pouted. "Then why bother training here? We could have done it in the academy."She asked and crossed her arms. "Because, you're going to train with one of the strongest people I know." He said in annoyance. The, Scotland greeted them after throwing away his cigarette. "Long time no see, brother! And you must be Alisa, right lass?" He asked and winked at her. Alisa blushed, but she nodded and smiled.

"I'm Allistor, personification of Scotland!" He said and shook her hand. "I'm glad you two are getting along quite well. I'm going back to the academy now." England said, making Alisa frown. "Can't you stay here?" She asked. "Afraid not, Alisa. Little Arthur has to make sure everythin's going fine in the school." Scotland explained. Alisa sighed and said with her best cheery voice, "Aww, alright... I'guess I'll be seeing you in a few days!" Alisa waved goodbye before Arthur went back in the airport and she went with Scotland to his training facility.

"As our servant, you, along with all your friends, must help us fight off anything evil all around the world. Of course, to stick with the theme, we'll be helping you develop your special kinesis." Scotland said, which caused excitement in Alisa's head. "But, the reason why you have such a special case, is because for some reason... nobody could determine what yours is." He said. Alisa was a little disappointed, but that's alright! "Maybe I don't have one?" Alisa asked. "Then we'll just have to train you extra hard! Besides, magic isn't the only thing you can use to fight, am I correct?" He said with a huge grin on his face. "But it's more exciting to use magic..." Alisa commented and pouted.

Scotland made Alisa do the following as a warm-up: 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, 100 laps around the neighborhood, and few stunts that almost killed Alisa. "Come on, Alisa! If we were in the old era, you wouldn't last for 3 days!" Scotland said. "Well, this is the new era..." She mumbled to herself. Scotland must have heard it because he had a smirk on is face while saying, "How about I train and discipline you the old-fashioned way?" Before she could speak, he dragged her to his basement and locked her in chains. He got his whip and said, "You've been a very naughty girl. But don't worry, after our Punishment time is over, you'll learn how to behave next time~" with poison in every word. He whipped Alisa, and she screamed in pain. No matter how hard she tried to hold it in, tears escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes, silently sobbing while trying to ignore the tremendous pain she felt. After a few minutes of whipping which felt like forever, he finally stopped when blood started dripping from Alisa's face. Her eyes were so dull and lifeless as they stared at nothing. He unlocked her chains and carried her limp body to the guest room, where a maid was waiting. "Joy, make sure to treat all of her wounds, give her a sponge bath and make sure she gets plenty of rest, inform me as soon as she wakes up." He commanded the maid while placing Alisa's unconscious body on the soft, comfortable bed.

The following day, Alisa woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She was about to sit up, when she felt a piercing pain near her abdomen. She saw a girl who immediately bowed then introduced herself. "Good morning, miss Alisa. I'm Joy, and I'll be your personal maid who'll be taking care of you in case you injure yourself during training." She said. "Oh, nice to meet you then! Where's Allistor?" She asked, "Mr. Kirkland is in his office. Please stay here and enjoy your breakfast, I will go inform him that you've awoken" She said and left the room. 'Heck yeah I will- wait, how the heck do I eat if my whole body is aching like hell?' She asked herself. After a minute or two, Scotland arrived holding a cigarette between his fingers. "Good morning, Alisa!" Scotland said with his cheery voice. Alisa returned it with a glare." I only punished you because you were disobedient and disrespectful." He said with a smirk. "But did you really have to go that far? What if I got injured really badly because of you?!" Alisa complained. "You're way too soft! How are you supposed to learn if you can't be disciplined?!" The smirk on his face disappeared and now he was giving off a menacing glare. Alisa looked away with sadness in her eyes. "Then why bother training me if I'm weak..." She said. Feeling guilty for raising his voice, Scotland sighed and sat on the bed. "England's not the only one who believes in you. All of us countries have faith in you, Alisa. You have so much potential, and you already have the skills, but you don't have faith in yourself." Scotland said and made her face him. "I'm doing this because I don't want to see anyone hurt you..." He said and kissed her forehead. "For now get some rest. When you're strong enough, we'll fly back to the academy." Alisa gave him a small smile. "Alright, Allistor."

* * *

I just read the last part, and realized it made njo sense to me .-. If it doesn't make any sense to you just let me know!


	10. Love Sucks!

Lilith's POV

Ever since some of us started having these kinesis classes, we've been missing a lot on our studies. I have my pyrokinesis classes with Prof. Prussia, and it's been interfering with my Alchemy classes. Translation? I don't get to observe my husband at work! Oh Vlad, why must thou feel so far away from me" I said in awe as I scanned the room. All the shelves were filled with colourful liquids in weird shaped beakers and graduated cylinders. "This is amazing~ How do you know which ingredients to use to create a potion? And with all these potions, don't you get them mixed up?" I asked him. "Well, it's a little something called trial and error. Everyday, I would try to create new potions, or create alternatives for other potions, just in case I don't have the right ingredients. As for your later question, I just remember which ingredients were used, since you can see them in the potion." He said. "I arranged my potions depending on how strong the effects of the potion are. The farther the shelf, the more dangerous and risky the potion is." He added.

I smiled at him. "Will you seriously teach me how to make all of these?!" I asked him while carefully trying to determine the contents in each container. "I promised you, didn't I?" He said and winked at me, causing for myself to blush. "Lilith" He said, obviously trying to contain his laughter. I immediately covered my cheeks. "Sh-shut up! Let's just get on with the lesson, okay?!" I snapped at him and crossed my arms. He simply frowned and said, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I'll just go get my book." He said and entered the deeper room. I mentally slapped myself. Wow, great way to upset you boyfriend, Lilith. So amazing. I groaned and sat down on a chair.

For about the next hour or two, we studied in silence. None of us were trying to lighten up the mood, and it was so frustrating. "Alright, this next spell is a little more complicated and dangerous than the previous ones, so pay close attention." He told me. "Eh? How come?" I asked. "It's a love powder. It only works on someone who isn't madly in love with someone else." He said and got a little bag from one of the shelves. "It messes with the human's emotions, so be careful on who you use it on." He advised. So, apparently this is tougher than I thought. When I made my first one, an idea formed in my head. I know he told me to be careful, but I'm getting desperate! I sprinkled some on my hand, and I faked a sneeze. "Oh my god, I am so sorry sir!" I told him when the contents of my hand flew to his face. "It's fine, no harm done." He said and wiped his face with a handkerchief. I frowned. I guess he's in love with someone else. Maybe Bulgaria? I don't know" I said as I leaned in closer. Judging by the look on her face, she fell for it.

"R-Romania, I'll go get help right now." She said and stood up. She was about to leave when I blocked the door and then slammed her to the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. "You can't leave me." I told her, as if almost commanding her. "Give me a reason why." She stated. "Well, I need my beautiful angel with me to make sure I'm safe, ja?" I said and placed a peck on her lips. I know, bold move, but I couldn't help it!

Surprisingly, she didn't run away. Maybe she was too traumatized she shouldn't move? "...Do that again please." Lilith said, almost inaudible to hear. I smiled triumphantly and gently kissed her in her lips, and she kissed back. It was a really magical moment, until we had to part for air. I smiled at her as the cutest, pinkest blush crept up her face. "Lilith... does this mean I can be your boyfriend?" I asked her. She looked as if she was thinking really hard about it, but when she noticed the worried look on my face, her face eased up into a smile and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask, Vlad." She said and so much excitement, I twirled her around in the air. "Thank you! I promise, i'll be the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed and put her down.

"Alright then, if you're going to be my new boyfriend, you'll have to prove you'll be perfect for me." She said with a smirk on her face. An initiation ceremony I guess? "How am I going to do that exactly?" I asked, hoping the task is nothing too difficult. "...Help me in my Alchemy class~" She said and laughed. I just grinned and nodded. "You we're going to give me a heart attack. I thought you were gonna ask for something impossible." I said and sighed in relief.

"Now, why would I do something like that to my precious boyfriend?" She asked innocently.


	11. Suspicious Letters and Missing Students

I DIDN"T REALIZE IT WAS SO SHORT I AM SO SORRY

* * *

Alisa's Point of View

Me and Scotland decided to take a break from our rigorous training, so we went back to the academy together to see how things were going. Well, apparently... the school has turned into a matchmaker.

Everybody has a boyfriend or girlfriend, I swear to God. I spotted Lilith with Romania (hehe, I knew it!), Sunniva and Norway, Anna and Austria (looks like miss Hungary really doesn't care about him), I can even see Jahna hanging out with England! I bet that friendship of theirs will escalate soon. Although, I was pretty shocked when I saw... Marisa... with Prussia... oh God never mind that. I'll just ask her later.

Anyways, me and Allistor headed for the principal's office to alert them that I'm back, but when we got there, the office was empty.

Now that I think about it... doesn't the hallways seem emptier than usual?

Usually, the whole school would be filled with the noise and laughter of the students playing around with their magic, but it seems that I've only seen a few people pass by, and they look so hostile. I wonder why?

Me and Scott walked around until we saw England tending to the fairy garden. "Hello, Arthur!" I said happily and ran to him. "Are you done with your training already?" He asked me. "Nah, we decided to take a break." Allistor said and ruffled his hair. Aww, brotherly love. " I muttered and looked at him. "Well, ever since, the students remaining have been very vigilant of their surroundings, and they'd stay locked up in their dorms unless it was time for classes or time to eat. At least your friends still manage to act as if nothing's happening." He said and was that a smile?

"I can help with this. Surely you can't solve this by yourself, England." I told him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Scotty, can I stay here for awhile?" I asked the Scottish man who was just smoking. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do ye really think I'd let you two youngsters do it by yourself?" He asked and messed up both mine and Arthur's hair. I pouted and glared at him, but that quickly diminished. "Fine. Anyways, where do we "Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible." England said and dismissed the the guard. "Shit just got real Hmm, it fits perfectly! "Hey Arthur, do you think it could be sigh.

"Wow, legend is actually right. If it wasn't for the situation right now, this place would be a beautiful place." Marisa commented. I looked around, and to be honest, this place was gorgeous! The water was clear and sparkling, maybe because of the gems underwater. A small waterfall is located in the middle of the wall in front of us, and the whole place had trees growing diamonds! This is like the one in the movie 'Barbie Princess and the Popstar'!

"Oh look, if it isn't Alisa the insane Diva that believes in magic." I heard a male voice call me, and I swear I would have done a spit-take if I was drinking something at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at him.


End file.
